Alpha Males
by Kissing Serendipity
Summary: A little competition never hurt anybody. Especially if it brought people together, bit by bit... Brooklyn/Garland yaoi. Lemon. R


**Alpha Males**

**Summary: **A little bit of competition never hurt anybody. Especially if it brought competitors together, bit by bit…Brooklyn/Garland

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Boy/boy love, and I mean it this time (i.e. lemon), swearing, mild het

**A/N: I'M BACK BITCHES. **

THERE YOU GO. THERE IS LEMON. Mainly because I feel bad because I went through a one year hiatus. But I'm still alive and kicking, so please, enjoy the love.

After writing two angsty one shots I really wanted to try my hand at writing something else. In my past two Brooklyn/Garland fics, I've portrayed him as the tortured prodigy. Now I wanted to take a shot at the cocky, confident side Brooklyn had in the first few episodes he had appeared in. Not to mention that little bit of competitive chemistry between Garland and him (hot stuff, seriously). A little bit of a note, both Garland and Brooklyn are pretty much first class assholes, so you'll have to sit through that.

**--**

**Alpha Males**

"This is your idea of fun?" Brooklyn yawned, peering over his dark rimmed sunglasses with a raised eyebrow. He sat on the steps of the BEGA building, slouched lazily against the wall with his right leg extended. His slender, long fingers tapped slowly against chin as he regarded his companion with distaste.

"Shut up," Garland replied smoothly, "This is fun, _if _you get the hang of it." Cheekily, he stuck his tongue out at the redhead from the opposite side of the steps. He was slumped against the wall with his hands in his pockets, but instead of looking sloppy, he still held a kind of aristocratic grace. Brooklyn hated it.

"So your idea is to try and charm as many girls as you can and make them swoon," Brooklyn said sarcastically.

There was a slight silence, "When you say it like that, it sounds less exciting than it actually is." Garland commented.

"That's because it's not exciting, Garland. It's stupid."

"Can you do it, then?" The silver haired blader raised a fine eyebrow, "Are you capable of doing it?"

"Perfectly capable. Picking up chicks, Garland? Even somebody like _you_ should know the basics."

Garland ignored the hurtful jibe at the way Brooklyn said the word 'you' and shrugged. "So…Guy who gets the most girls to swoon wins."

"Define 'swoon'," Brooklyn rolled his eyes.

"Anything you make it out to be," the other teenager smirked thoughtfully, "A guy like you, Brookie? Don't really need to get creative to get girls to fall at your feet."

Brooklyn ignored him. A passerby- a young, fresh faced girl, plain but pretty dropped a pen by his feet. The perfect moment, but Brooklyn allowed himself to wait a few seconds before approaching her feet and picking up the pen. In one fluid motion, he grabbed her wrist and slipped the object between he fingers, at the same time pulling her towards his chest. Garland heard his soft voice say quietly, "You dropped your pen."

A rather abrupt and blunt approach, but it seemed to have worked. The girl, naïve and a little stupid, flushed hard and started stuttering her thanks and how much Brooklyn spared her from buying another thirty cent pen. Brooklyn smiled in return and walked away. He looked at Garland, a meaningful look on his face, teal blue gaze burning into his own, competitive and confident.

"Excuse me," Garland said kindly to a girl roughly his age, brown hair and wide brown eyes, a little chubby but still kind of cute, "Do you know where the nearest beyblade store is? I'd like a few new parts." His eyes were warm and soft and Brooklyn could tell the girl was intrigued, if not even immediately in love.

"Of-of course!" She breathed, "It's…by the recreation center." Wrong. It was right beside the BEGA building. Either she was really stupid or too flustered to answer.

Whatever the reason, Garland grinned coyly, a slow boyish smile spreading on his handsome face. Brooklyn saw some sort of fluttering going on with the girl's heart. Pathetic.

Garland walked back to him, a small smirk on his face. Brooklyn wanted to slap it off. He had no right to grin like that; Brooklyn had accomplished the same feat.

"What the hell was that?" Brooklyn drawled, "Who were you trying to charm, your grandmother?"

"Who the hell were _you _trying to charm?" Garland shot back, "A low class seedy whore?"

They went on like this for a little while until they tired of the game. But it really wasn't about the pretty girls they could fluster; it was really the competitive blood running through both their veins as each alpha male tried to outdo the other.

--

Games like this are a common factor in Brooklyn and Garland's relationship. What kind of relationship it _was,_ however, was quite a debatable topic. Crusher liked to say they were pals, on the odd day or so they would watch a movie together, discuss political facts, all the boring things friends would do. Ming Ming said they were nothing but competitors, but then again, the aqua haired pop star was convinced they both had huge crushes on her and therefore are fighting to get her attention. Mystel often commented that Garland and Brooklyn were rivals, friendly but fierce.

In a way, all these theories were correct, and once in a while there came a time where the two bladers really fought for it. A common example would be the challenge one blader posed: Julia.

She was pretty, in this sultry, dark way, all long limbs and hair. Brooklyn liked the way she moved, her intense eyes and her façade of emotions. Garland liked her spunk, her attitude and her bossy demeanor. It was an invitation to compete neither blader could resist.

"She's pretty," Garland commented, nodding in her direction.

Brooklyn glanced over at Julia, "Yeah. She is."

"She'd probably like me," Garland insisted, knowing perfectly well he was asking for a challenge. "I'm old fashioned, kind and generous."

"You're a prude, stupid and too rich for your own good," Brooklyn argued with a yawn, "I, on the other hand, am a prodigy."

"You're an insane, tortured genius." Only Garland could say something like that to Brooklyn and not get killed.

"So you really think you can get her?" Brooklyn murmured, leaning over the handrail and examining Tyson's supporters.

"Do _you_ think you can get her?" Garland replied, yawning.

"Yes." The answer was blunt and final.

Garland chuckled darkly under his breath, "Well, Brooklyn, my answer is as good as yours."

--

Poor girl. The boys had really stepped up their game, bringing out their darkest, yet most attractive side, tempting Julia until she was caught in between both their webs, carefully woven of competition and pride. The two played with the deepest part of her, her caged heart. They riled up her passion, heated up the center of her body, and twisted her until she was untangled by both of them.

"So I guess your little tidbit worked," Brooklyn muttered, watching her cry by the stone steps.

"I guess it did," Garland shrugged, "But then again, you got her in your bed first."

Brooklyn snorted, "Pure luck, but I guess I can still say I won."

"Technically there was a rebound shot."

Before Brooklyn could retort back about how Julia was totally in love with him, a loud voice interrupted him, "You assholes! What the hell is your problem?"

Garland looked at the familiar face, resembling so much of the girl he'd slept with. "Uh-Raul?"

Raul didn't answer, just glared at them. His usually easy going, happy face was twisted into a scowl of anger, obviously pissed. His eyes flashed at them, tracing both their good looking, boyish faces, disgust reflected in his eyes. "Why the fuck would you mess with Julia like that?" He shouted.

Brooklyn looked at Garland, an 'it's your problem deal with it' look on his face.

Garland tried to smooth things over, "Raul, we never meant to hurt your sister," He said softly, "Really, we both love her so much-she just took our breaths away. And now she's caught between us, and we didn't know what to do."

"So you ignore her? And break her heart?"

"Really Raul," Garland reasoned, "It's completely for the best, you know? Julia means a lot to both of us, but we can't make her choose. So it's best if we never see her again."

Raul paused and looked at the two, their faces somber and serious. His own expression softened. "Really?" he whispered.

"Really." Garland grinned, "Tell Julia we said hi."

The younger boy nodded and walked away, his head hung in shame. Brooklyn heard Garland snicker softly, "Gullible boy."

--

"You idiot." The words were said calmly, as if the speaker was merely commenting on the condition of a paperback novel, or the coming of the fall leaves.

"What's so idiotic about me?" Garland asked, his nose still buried in his book.

Brooklyn sighed and started cleaning his fingernails, "Telling Raul we still care about Julia? Please."

"So you never felt anything for her." It wasn't a question. Garland flipped the page and scanned over it, not really taking in anything.

"No."

"I guess it's true, then," The silver haired blader finally lifted his eyes from his novel and looked at Brooklyn.

"What's true?"

"That the infamous Brooklyn Kingston knows no love-and never loses control."

"That's correct. The same about you, Garland. You're a pathetic overachiever with a whole bloodline to outdo and not a chance in hell of doing it."

Brooklyn didn't see the anger flashing in the other blader's eyes but he definitely felt the fist that grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and slammed him against the wall. Garland was taller and stronger than he was, and outside of beyblading, Brooklyn knew he couldn't beat him.

"Watch your mouth," Garland hissed angrily.

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow and smiled serenely, "Oh Garland," he cooed, "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Shut. It." The words were gritted out through clenched teeth.

"And if I don't?" Brooklyn sighed, "Are you going to go run home to your mommy? To your little family who really don't give a shit about you except for the amount of money you'll make?"

"I'll shut you up." Garland seemed to have calmed down a bit, but his eyes still flickered with anger.

"And how will you do that?"

The question was barely out when Brooklyn felt a pair of lips press insistently against his own. Garland didn't dislodge his fingers from Brooklyn's shirt, merely shifted and pinned the slender boy against the wall, his mouth still hot against the other's. He pulled away a fraction of a millisecond, licked his lips and caught Brooklyn's limp lower lip between his teeth.

Brooklyn was still pretty much unresponsive, confused and agitated. He was never confused. He was never agitated. But when Garland slipped out his tongue, hot and wet, to probe Brooklyn's mouth, he let out a helpless sound and ran his fingers through Garland's hair, tugging his ponytail and pulling him closer.

They kissed, hard, tempting, wanting and hungry, both trying to dominate the other. It wasn't like when they kissed Julia. When they kissed Julia, they were gentle, each trying to win her over. Now they kissed with a burning, fiery passion, all inhibitions thrown aside.

Brooklyn finally pulled away, gasping for air. His face was flushed and warm and his eyes were clouded and dazed. "Garland," he breathed out, groaning when the taller boy moved his mouth over to the fluttering pulse point at the top of his neck, "Why are you doing this?"

"To make you lose control."

The one line was breathed out through harsh, heavy pants and Brooklyn heard himself moan detachedly, his hands going straight for the elastic in Garland's hair. But before he could pull the silver strands loose, the taller boy picked him up and pressed him hard against the wall. His mouth was still being ravaged hungrily by the offending one and despite his brain's protests, Brooklyn felt his legs wrap around Garland's waist, grinding his now hard erection against the other.

All coherent thought flew out the window when Garland rubbed curiously against Brooklyn's clothed cock. The prodigy choked out a groan and bucked-hard. Garland huffed and set the redhead firmly on his hips. Turning swiftly, he walked over to the couch in BEGA's room and set the slender body down. Without wasting another minute, Garland dove down and stripped off Brooklyn's shirt quickly and latched his mouth onto a ripe, pink nipple. Brooklyn arched up, his head thrown back and gripped Garland's hair, a few strands already out of its elastic.

"You moan like a fucking whore," Garland hissed, sucking Brooklyn's nipple into his mouth again, flicking his tongue over the flushed nub. The slender body beneath him felt wonderful; hot and smooth.

"Fucking-fuck," Brooklyn gasped out, trying hard to sit up. His head spun at the glorious sensations Garland's mouth created over his now damp body, droplets of sweat trickling down his temple. Not to be outdone, he pushed the taller body away, much to both their displeasure and tugged off Garland's shirt.

Sweat had already begun to form on the silver haired blader's body, and Brooklyn watched, fascinated, as it trailed down the other teen's torso and down to his bellybutton. Suddenly overcome by an intense desire for the other boy, Brooklyn pressed his mouth desperately against the dip of Garland's collarbone and pulled him down on top of himself.

"You slut," Garland said, delighted at Brooklyn's actions. He tipped his head back as an invitation for more, exposing more beautiful dark skin. How could Brooklyn find it in himself to resist an invitation like that? "You wanted this all along."

Irritated, Brooklyn drew out his teeth and scraped it along Garland's neck. He felt an immense amount of satisfaction when he heard the sharp intake of breath the taller boy made. "You talk too much."

"Oh really?" Garland smirked, sitting up on his knees to straddle Brooklyn's legs, "How about I put my mouth to a better use?"

And that was all the warning Brooklyn had gotten before Garland undid the button and the zipper of his jeans quickly and fluidly. "I'm gonna make you scream." Garland growled out, "Fuck. You're gorgeous."

Even in a moment like this Brooklyn allowed himself to feel proud at the compliment. But then Garland pulled off his pants, his boxers going along for the ride and with slender fingers grabbed his raging erection.

"Fuck you," Brooklyn gasped out as Garland tugged gently, precum bursting from the tip.

Garland merely hummed and admired what he held in his hands. Brooklyn was muscled and healthy, but still rather thin. His hipbones were sharp, his skin was pale. Garland ran his hand over the perfect alabaster canvass before settling his gaze onto what he really wanted. Brooklyn's cock, red and glistening with precum, jutted proudly from a mass of orange curls. Garland leaned close and licked the line of downy hair trailing down Brooklyn's stomach and grinned when the slender boy keened.

"Nice?" Garland asked rhetorically. His only response was another groan when he traced Brooklyn's hips with his tongue, "I'm gonna make you come so hard, Brookie. So hard." The promise was breathed out lightly over Brooklyn's dick. He flicked his tongue lightly across the head, lapping slightly and molding his lips over the tip.

Brooklyn was almost out of control. His hips were bucking up against his will and one hand was curled around Garland's hair, now out of its elastic. It tumbled over Garland's smooth back and tickled his legs. He threw an arm over his eyes, afraid to watch, as Garland bobbed his head and suckled lightly at the tip of his cock.

Garland pulled back and Brooklyn whined. His cock was now pulsing and hot, slick and shiny with spit and precum. Garland palmed his dick in his jeans and felt the angry, hard length throbbing in his briefs.

"Garland," Brooklyn growled out lowly, sitting up and watching the blader between his legs. Garland licked his lips slowly, a desirable action that caused another burst of precum erupt from Brooklyn's cock. "Garland."

The silver haired blader tilted his head, "Yes?" He asked teasingly.

"Get the fuck up here."

Grinning, Garland slid up against Brooklyn's responsive body, pressing heavy lipped kisses wherever he could reach. This was just what he wanted, just what he needed at a time like this.

"Good?" He murmured in Brooklyn's ear.

"Fuck me."

Groaning at the request, he hitched Brooklyn's legs onto his shoulders without a second though. In seconds, he was pushing himself into the tight body, the heat almost unbelievable around him, hot and clenching.

"Jesus," he hissed, "You're so fucking tight."

Brooklyn whimpered at the pain, but bit back his tears. He wasn't going to let Garland win. "Give it your best shot," he sneered and bit back a yell when Garland tilted his hips, closing his eyes and seeing fucking _stars_.

"This good enough?" Garland prompted, cooing at the look on Brooklyn's face, pure, unadulterated lust. "Is this good?"

"It's fine," Brooklyn gritted out, rocking his hips back and palming his cock, "Just do your worst."

Garland leaned down to nibble at his ear, fastening a hard, furious pace that nearly knocked them both out with pleasure. "I only do the best for you, baby," he promised huskily. He continued his rhythm, adamant about going at it until Brooklyn fucking passed out. And from the looks of it, he was close. So close.

"Oh shit," Brooklyn moaned, "Garland please, please, just fuck me, fuck me, make me crazy, please."

Unable to deny a request like that, Garland propped a hand on the wall to steady himself and thrust so hard he swore he was going to rip Brooklyn open. But he wasn't complaining.

"I'm gonna," he breathed, fisting his cock, precum lining his fingers, "I'm gonna come, so bad, please."

"Come for me, baby," Garland whispered, running a finger over the tip of his cock, "Come for me."

With a hoarse shout, Brooklyn erupted, white sliding thickly down both their bodies. At the feel of him tightening around him, or more the knowledge of the fact that Brooklyn came because of him, Garland let himself completely loose in his limp body, groaning and biting at his neck to stifle his moans.

When they finally caught their breath, Garland pulled out, wincing as sticky fluid dripped out, warm and thick. He kissed Brooklyn on the temple and pulled him into his arms.

"You crazy fuck," he said affectionately. "I really made you nuts, didn't I?"

Brooklyn didn't have the energy to retaliate. "Shut up," he said wearily, "Next time it's my turn. And I'm going to drive you insane."

Garland grinned wickedly, his eyes glittering, "Is that a challenge?"

Bring it on.

--  
End

So I finished this one year after I started it because I completely forgot it exist. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize for the inactiveness on my account, I've been doing a lot of stuff on Livejournal lately.

Please review! XD


End file.
